1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispensers and in particular to a novel flexible hopper that can be vibrated so as to dispense a product as, for example, for a beverage machine.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,751 discloses a coffee cream or product dispenser assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,851 discloses an agitator for a hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,864 discloses a vibratory feeder which has a chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,331 discloses a vibrator connected to a discharge tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,011 discloses a tube and auger which are vibrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,886 discloses a bowl-type vibratory feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,983 has a dispensing platform which is vibrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,515 discloses a hopper which is shaken to move the material therein.
The hoppers of the prior art are generally made of stiff material such as steel or other relatively inflexible materials.